Assassin For Hire
by Razzeeberry
Summary: An assassin discovered by the infamous Queen's Watchdog. A demon's interest is piqued and a certain Undertaker humored. What is in store for her as she delves into the bowels of England's underground crime and slums? Pairing Undecided: Undertaker x OC x Sebastian *will follow manga mainly First story: recs, flames, opinions welcome if they help improve.
1. Imprisoned

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshtsuji

My head hung, bangs framing my face, breathing labored, as I took in my surroundings. Abandoned hideout in the middle of a forest in a cage, blood littering the rusty cage floor, hands shackled, connected to chains woven tightly between metal bars, not bad. At least they were courteous enough to keep me imprisoned in a wastefully spacious room. Or so I thought.

With the beating I received, I didn't have much to do but consider my next move. Freedom. The only thing I yearned for and nothing more. Nothing will stand in the way of getting what I want, especially freedom. They'll just have to learn to suck it up and deal with me, I thought wryly. Nothing wrong with letting your mind wander, I daydreamed of life in The Dark Side, leading me to my next thought. If the Blooders are this close, we'll have to evacuate the premises or deal with them head on.

"Not bad," I mutter to myself once again, -sighing- deep in thought.

The door of the entrance to my imprisonment swung open with a _clang!_ "Oh, really?" Alice smirked.

I just smile calmly at her and retort, "Nah. It's just saddening, really. The room nor my prison doesn't really look like it could live up to a Blooder's expectations, much rather a prisoner's, or Shadower's, such as myself, to be specific." I snickered as she glowered with a sneer. "Aww. Struck a nerve? Very embarrassing to a person of your position such as yourself!" I reprimanded mockingly, cooing.

Alice, I calculated, as a leader to the Blooders, such as myself but to the Dark Side, was one to be reckoned with seriously. Aside from the thought of her being a blonde, she differed from others and took insults very seriously. I would be foolish to further arouse her temper as to of seeing that I have trespassed into Blooder territory. To be frank, Blooders and Dark Siders, or also known as Shadowers, rival amongst each other, therefore creating chaotic problems. However, I don't need to be taught what I already know.

Two more Blooders entered the "crime scene" and surrounded either side of her black and hot pink outfitted figure. Bodyguards, most likely, although that would be unnecessary. The first figure a rather stout-looking man; well-toned, good body figure, but compared to the second Blooder, he appeared as a fragile twig. The second man literally looked like a wall of muscles - they bulged from his short-sleeved shirt! He's definitely not one to joke around with. Along with his features, graced with him, the coldest blue eyes I have ever seen – aside from Alice's. And in his hands, a short scrawny boy with an eye-patch immediately giving him the right to a pirate-like intimidating appearance. The only thing we shared in common happened to be our pale complexion and black hair, but his eyes gave off a dark blue hue whereas mine, a dark, dark brown – dark chocolate some preferred – or black.

Interesting, I thought. Must be one of her poorly planned schemes of trying – no, correction – making me talk. Ignorant fools, I chortled, offended. You should know that I know better than that. However, the words that left her lips caught me off-guard.

"I know that you're smarter as to what your position suggests, so instead, I offer a mere challenge." Making sure I kept my attention trained on her, she grabbed the boyo from his captor by his scruff, or otherwise collar, dragged him to the cell, unlocked the entrance, and tossed him in with a thud, vibrations resonating throughout the dead silence of the room. "If you can escape with the boy unharmed, then freedom is yours to take. However, fail to meet my expectations –" Bang! Slamming the cell door for emphasis, she backed away, blending into the darkness, resuming her interrupted threat, a finger dragging across her throat, "Or else you or the boy's head hangs on my wall, or possibly both? Guess, we'll wait and see what fate has to offer." With that, her voice faded, along with her footsteps, into the darkness, the two Blooders by her side, faithful as ever.

"Well, that went well," I grimaced.

After Alice and her minions had left, I glanced at the boyo and caught him inspecting – felt more like scrutinizing – me, so I stared back until he asked, well more like demanded, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Despite his dressing up as a commoner, I sensed some kind of authority laced within his tone. Almost like talking to a noble! Interested yet irate, I smirked and replied, "Why you askin' me? You brought it upon yourself to get kidnapped!" An accusation as a comeback. Hmm…

"I was merely enjoying a walk with my butler." Challenge evident in his witty reply, I simply arched an eyebrow.

"Hmph! Uh-huh, and now you know better than just "enjoying a walk with your butler" in the middle of the night." Under my breath, I scoffed to myself, "Some butler he is." The boyo just raised an eyebrow at my silly antics while I finally decided to get this done and over with. "Whatever. I might as well just bust ya outta here as to of seeing this conversation is leading will take us nowhere." Hissing at the pain and focusing on my task, I proceeded with squeezing my hands from the handcuffs, my fingerless gloves somewhat reducing the pain, but, nonetheless, my wrists bloodied and stinging. The boyo, alarmed and confused, observed me with shell-shocked eyes as I stalked over to him.

"Were you not in chains a moment ago?"

"Do you wanna get out of here, or not?"

Said boyo remained quiet as I fished out my obsidian blade daggers from my jacket and unlocked the shackles restraining him. As soon as I completed my miniscule task, I worked on the cell door and unfastened the lock within five minutes, give or take. Unlatching the offending object, I stepped out and tossed it away from me, never to be acknowledged by me again. I silently monitored him as he examined his surroundings before focusing on the objective once more. Escorting him to the grand entrance of our prison, I silently wondered to myself why the door would be left unlocked. Obviously, there's bound to be a snare beyond this door. Dragging the boyo close, his back to my front, I pushed the door open and hid by the wall adjacent to the entrance, and as it swung open, a symphony of bullets whizzed by, targeted to where the said boyo previously stood.

A couple of "Oy! Where'd the rascal run off to?" chorused until they were disrupted by the abrupt, short, sharpness of the shots of my gun I concealed, estimated targets somewhat accurate. Blood decorated the rocky corridor wall and floor as we hurried by them, corpses marking the direction of our trail. Remembering the precise passageway, we rushed our way out of the maze of twists and turns. Just before we could claim our freedom, a man creeped by the hall left of us. Pushing the boyo behind me, I raised my finger to my lips and listened intently for any slip-ups. He approached so slowly, so steadily, that the boyo – even I – doubted his presence. Just at the last minute, I cocked my gun and pulled on the trigger before the boyo shouted.


	2. Predatory and Prey

"Wait!" Looking at the figure, his features easily distinguished by the little light provided, I criticized his appearance.

Tall – 6'1 most likely – with raven black hair, two bangs framing his face, the front tucked behind his ear, rusty red-brownish eyes, and pale complexion giving off an almost grayish hint. He appeared to be at least 26 or 27 years old. He dressed in butler clothes, all of it black save for the shirt, which, of course, rivaled white against the dark color. He definitely would be in the category of handsome and attractive, immediately making me wary of him.

"You're late." The boyo's brisk and irritated accusation echoed down the halls.

"Apologies, Young Master. I was simply finishing up the preparations for dinner." Said butler bowed before sparing a glance at me. "Permission to kill her, Young Master?"

"What the-! I help your so-called "Young Master" and then you want to kill me! Seriously! What is wrong with you people?" Unbelievable, and here I was trying to offer my good graces. Still, I held an obsidian blade in both hands, ready to face the consequences.

"No. However, I have a task for you. Sebastian, this is an order! Assist her in her objective!" The boyo grabbed his eye patch and uncovered his right eye, which revealed a purple iris with a pentagram when he opened it.

The said butler, Sebastian knelt on one knee and replied dutifully, "Yes, my lord." When his eyes opened, they appeared demon-like, glowing fuchsia completed with cat-like slits.

Eyes widening, instincts going haywire, as I witnessed the event, I felt a newfound respect for the boyo. "Well, with all the niceties done and over with, I presume we can continue?" Hesitation hinted my tone in which the demon-like butler smirked at, amused, which in turn received a scowl. "Whatever. I'm goin' regardless if you're comin' or not." With that, I turned on my heel and marched to the entrance, the butler and his master following in suit. As soon as I opened the doors, guns cocked, daggers at the ready. Nighttime already fallen, and the Blooders had planted a ring of torches in order to see better. What a shame, and here I was getting all hyped up for a blind game of chase.

"Hey! What's with the new friend? Never mind that! Alice's orders! Kill 'er and the li'l bugger along with his friend! 'Sides, honor of killing the bloody Shadower, leader of the Dark Side no less, receives promotion!"  
The Blooder's annoying announcement sent me snickering. "Really?" Entertained by their ignorance and their stupidity, I taunted them some more. "Are you sure? I'm a hard one to kill!" I could've sworn I almost died laughing while I childishly challenged them. "You're gonna have to catch me first!" The flames withered and died, leaving only one left, and the fight began.

Glimpses of me, that's all they saw, the Blooders. About 50-70 of them at the most. One piercing scream after the other, nonstop. Oh! The adrenaline! Some easy enough to just slit their throat, others I played with a little while longer, and when I mean play, I mean limbs distorted beyond measure. Others, I just played a game of darts. The butler didn't do so bad himself, although I found it quite ironic he used utensils what you would usually use for eating. Sadly, a foolish Blooder tried aiming a dagger straight for my stomach in which I simply sidestepped, knocked the dagger out of his hands, tripped the foolish man therefore falling on the floor, and plunged said dagger into his back only to be remunerated with a blood-curdling scream. The harder ones, I used my acrobatic ability to confuse him and used unpredictability to my advantage, striking any weak points accessible, and killed him as quickly as possible.

With the "bloody business" taken care of, the flames ignited once more to divulge a bloody mess of limbs, corpses, and more I won't go into much detail of explaining. Taking a step back, I admired my – ahem, scratch that, unfortunately, our- work, and perceived a Blooder attempting, and failing miserably, to escape. Coincidentally, he was the very same Blooder that I dealt with just not long ago. What a pity. Not. The butler, Sebastian, stepped forward, meaning to deal with him until I waved him off. "He's mine, and mine alone to deal with." Sparing a glance at the butler, I caught him momentarily shocked at the tone of authority, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared and instead he graced me with a smirk as well as a, "Very good, my Mistress." Scornfully, I retorted under my breath, "Mistress, my butt!" sadly, he must've heard it resulting in a wider smirk. Jezebel! Men.

Incensed, I made my way towards the Blooder, took ahold of the hilt of the dagger, and removed the dagger protruding from his back. A wail emitted from the man as I sneered down at him. "Well, granted you aren't one for "great escapes", but at least we found something else you're good at! Screaming!" I grinned sadistically as he looked up fearfully. Dropping the blade on his fingers, I guess he could predict my next move, for he started whimpering when I placed my shoe on the hilt and stepped on it, hard, breaking a few of his fingers. I discerned through my peripheral vision, the interested and somewhat amused faces of the noble and his butler.

With a howl, he began to grovel, much to my disgust. "No! Please! Spare me! Don't kill me! I have a wife and a kid! Please! They need me! I'll do whatever you want! Anything! You're not heartless, are you?" He clutched my pant leg, and I shuddered in response.

"Oh really! Hmm. Well, when you put it that way, I could show you some mercy, but, then again, I'll lose the respect of my fellow Shadowers. However," I feigned a thoughtful look, "if you answer a few questions, I might spare your life!" Not.

"Anything! Please, just don't kill me!" Blinded by desperation. Tch. Pathetic.

"Alrighty, then." Once more, my eyes hardened, mouth set in a grim line, trademark poker face set. "Where did she run off to?" I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, leveling his face with mine, his repulsive breath flooding my nostrils.

"I don't know!" My raising an eyebrow and applying more pressure to the blade seemed to have "encouraged" him to do a bit more explaining, causing him to stumble over his phrases. "Please! She never said! Just took off with a handful of men and headed straight into the heart of the forest!"

"Really! Now that's just rude! Leaving without saying goodbye? I'll have to remedy that! Anything else?"

"She- She also set a bomb under the cage of where you were held prisoner." And as if on cue, the bomb set off, the abandoned hideout collapsing inside out.

"Now, thank you very much for your warning, although it was very much well unneeded. Now, away with your existence!" I smiled innocently as the man stared back at me in horror.

"Wait! But you said you would spare me!"

"Boyo," I tsked, kicking the dagger up and catching it with my hand, "there's one major detail you overlooked. I said might." His eyes widened in fear as I sheathed my dagger and pulled out a gun. "Nighty-night." I pulled the trigger and he was no more.

Concealing my weapon, I looked back at the boyo and his butler. The said boyo, alarmed and shocked, took a moment for my actions to sink in until he understood everything that has happened so far. "Had they interrogated you, you would have left me to die, wouldn't you?" The butler smirked, amused.

"I don't know. Depends on the situation." I shrugged. To be honest, I didn't know myself, but I'm sure I would know when the time comes.

"Why didn't you spare the man's life?" Although I could already tell he knew the answer, he just wanted to justify his thoughts by my telling him with my very own words.

"Boyo, I said might, meaning there's a 50% percent chance of living and dying, and I opted for dying. Now, apologies for cutting the social event and niceties short, but there's one more thing, or should I say person, to take care of. But it's an honor keeping you alive." I bowed at the waist, and then headed for the woods, anxious for my quarry.

"Wait. Do you need help, or a ride?" The boyo made it seem as if though he owed me a huge amount of debt.  
"No. It's not needed. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Having said that, I resumed my trek into the woods, this time breaking into a sprint, the darkness encasing my figure.

However, unbeknownst to me, Sebastian received another order to make sure my being remains unharmed and stay on my trail unless told otherwise.

A/N: Alright, so I may have had no reviews but the follows and fav's are appreciated. However, I wrote this about 5 years ago, so I was pretty much in 8th Grade writing this. It may sound cheesy, so I may have to edit it. I have yet to decide upon continuing it after I finish posting the whole story. I'm simply updating via installments. Tell me what you think in the end because by then you'll see what I mean.

01/16/2018


	3. What is up with Purity these days?

/AN: Alright, so this chapter may have some hints about the Ash/Angela thing going on, and so it gets a little bit... uh, I guess, exciting here? Anyyyways, sorry for the long ass wait, tbh, I just got extremely lazy, and to be honest, if I continue this story, you may have to deal with this crap of long ass hiatuses. Also, I'm working on a new story that's a little bit similar but more oriented around UndertakerxOC, but it will have slight SebastianxOC, but I'm debating whether I should publish it and see what you guys think. Anyhow, the reviews have been appreciated thus far and I thank anyone for the long and patient wait, and so I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy!

Special thanks to reviewers: Guest, BloodyGrim, 8shadesofmadness, and Puella Lector.

After about half an hour or more of sprinting, I paused at the edge of the clearing. Throughout my run, I had noticed some trees engraved with a Blooder's mark; two capital B's but one of them flipped so as to appear as a reflection. Deciding to get this done and over with, I walked over to the middle of the clearing, ambush already evident due to the loss of forest occupation. Midnight approached when suddenly, torches flickered to life along with ten Blooders ganged up on me, another fight ensuing. But just as quickly as it came, it ended within ten minutes, my bo staff in hand. I harbored the nasty habit of smacking people with my staff, so the look on their faces kept me entertained throughout the entire scuffle.

"Bravo!" a silhouetted figure commended, clapping as she observed the scene. "And once again, our infamous Rebel, a.k.a. Scar, has never failed to amaze us!"

"Really? I'm flattered. However, I expected them to put much more of a fight. Shame, really and, oh, the glorious tales to be told to my fellow Shadowers."

"Why don't we make it a tad more stimulating? Instead, I shall convey the chastening downfall of the, oh so famous Dark Angel. That _is_ what you're alleged as, yes? Very well then, I shall contentedly perquisite myself the integrity of eradicating your unclean existence! Perish, unclean fiend!" Alas, she gained the upper hand and lunged at me, irrespective of my readiness.

Nothing compared to the exhilaration I experienced when combatting with another person your equivalent skill level. We flawlessly complemented each other, with the exception of a few near misses. She taking offense, I defense, I counterattacked any blow she came at me with. Not once did she lay a hand on me, but in some cases she would attempt to aim at any weak points vulnerable. Blow after blow, I began to tire, my defenses somewhat staggering against the force of all her strikes. In some point of the fight, we came to a draw; my daggers forming an "X", her blades trembling midpoint.

"You amount to nothing!" she spat. Her cold teal eyes possessed all the pain and hatred she withheld for me, and me only. "You don't to deserve to live!" With that, her free blade slashed a jagged wound in the middle of my right shoulder and neck, rendering my dominant side ineffective.

"Ack!" Hissing in pain, my left hand gripped my injury as I wrapped a dark cloth over my wound. "Unclean? Look who's talking! I don't slay innocents, Alice! What did I ever do to deserve this?"

However, instead of heeding my inquiry, she resumed her rant. "Snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the unworthy! Snuff out the impure! The unnecessary! Snuff it out! Snuff it out!" Blinded by her rage and madness, she swung blindly. Knocking both daggers form out of my hands, she taunted me, "Oh, look! The poor Rebel! Defenseless and weaponless all because I rid you of your dominant side! Must be karma."

Gritting my teeth, I amended her, "And that's where you're wrong! Fortunately, I strengthen my weaknesses so as to not be the victim of disadvantage." I smirked at her, taking advantage of her state of bemusement, exposing my bo staff I had hidden on my person and putting it to use by deflecting all her blows, I snatched up one of the daggers laying on the ground and plunged it into her thigh in which she foolishly exposed herself, weak points vulnerable. I, then, ripped it out of its current resting place, observing as she held her pained leg in agony.

"Alice Trancy, you have been deemed a menace by your very existence, along with your followers. Therefore, you shall atone… with your death!" Grinning sadistically, I raised the obsidian blade high above her head until she began pleading for her pathetic life. "Well, I guess I can show you some generosity. Perhaps a hug?" She stared at me disbelieving, but I feigned innocence long enough for her to fall for my deception. Using the same blade, I engraved it deep in her abdomen, clutching her close as I whispered, "You're forgiven."

Her figure freezing in place, her breath shaking like a leaf, the light abandoning her eyes, the girl wailed, from the bottom of her heart, into the darkness of her despair, under the glow of the moon. I unwrapped my arms, watching her crumple to the floor, eyes betraying the trust she held for me. The blade protruded form her back, crimson blood gushing out a waterfall as I turned away but remarked close enough for her to hear, " Oh, and one more thing. Just so you know Alice, I don't believe in karma."


	4. An offer to a person such as me? How odd

A/N: And now, for the long-awaited chapter. So sorry for the long wait but school, exams, stress, and sleep has impeded my self-will. As well as laziness. Anyhow, more info at the end, or is it? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor will I ever and that's probably for the best since Yana Toboso does a magnificent job with her story!

* * *

Looking ahead, I was shocked to discover two lone figures that witnessed the scene. Approaching them, I narrowed my eyes at the butler, his apalled expression melting into a close-eyed shit-eating grin. I only shook my head at him. He definitely is inhuman. I can sense it. There's something wrong about him, something that doesn't feel right. Sparing a glance at the boyo, I warned with a curt tone, "This night never happened."

"Then how will you explain, or should I say, get rid of the evidence?" The boyo seemed one in particular who likes to challenge authority, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction of it.

"I have my ways. Besides, now that the threat's done for, I doubt there's anything else who would rival us."

"Us as in meaning your precious Dark Side, yes? Well, I have a proposition to offer. Work for me at the Phantomhive manor as my personal bodyguard and my butler's assistant. We provide free board and room along with money to satisfy this "Dark Side's" needs. I will give you until tomorrow to make up your mind, as to of seeing how stressed your friends may be. My butler will see you to inform me of your decision. Now, Sebastian, let's go home. I'm tired and I want to go home as soon as possible." Leaving me no room to intervene, he marched off to the side, obviously waiting for his butler.

Said butler bowed, replying, "Yes, my lord." He turned to me before commenting, "Well done. Very rare to see a young lady defend herself against ten men." He bowed, returning to his master's side, carrying him bridal-style, and disappearing into the forest, the darkness erasing any traces that he might've existed.

After a few moments, I ran back to the abandoned Blooder hideout, ridding the place of any evidence before setting it ablaze. The fires danced in the night, stars winking at me from above, shadows splattered on the ground, magnifying mine. What more could I ever want? Rebelliousness makes the best of stories. Satisfied, I headed home, the Dark Side plaguing my thoughts.

The Dark Side. A group that differentiates from other gangs mostly because of its unique characteristics. We are the outcasts pushed aside by the cruelties of this world, never understood by others, but instead judged for them. So we join as brothers and sisters. Hiding in the dark we conceal ourselves, but our true nature revealed and accepted by others who suffered just like us. We take in the unwanted and the uncared, make our greatest weakness our greatest strengths. A cornerstone for the lost, we make ourselves an embodiment of the unknown. The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, the most damaged people are the wisest; all because they don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did. If you're willing to live a life of adversities, but full of content, then it's time we made a more formal greeting. Welcome to the Dark Side.

* * *

A/N: Anyhow, just curious, how many of you want me to continue this because I'm most certainly going to continue my second story. The ending to this may work temporarily or I can make this a SebbyxOC, although I'm not a big Sebastian fan. I'll simply refer to the comments if need be.


End file.
